And From Truth Comes Honesty
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Set a few hours after "Unbearable." Please read and review! GSR


Sara sat curled up on her living room couch, alone

**Author's Note: Ok this is my sixth CSI story and it's GSR. Actually, it's my first GSR in which they are actually getting together and not breaking up or have broken up. LOL! So this story takes place a few hours after the season 5 episode "Unbearable." It's one of my theories of how they hooked up, but it was nixed because of something Sara said in season 8's "A La Cart." ******** Enjoy!**

Sara sat curled up on her living room couch, alone. It wasn't originally supposed to be that way. You see, Grissom had told her that he would stop by for some dinner after shift and that was almost three hours ago. She knew that he didn't have any real obligation to her. They weren't really dating, just friends who were testing the waters of a possible relationship. But if he wanted something with her shouldn't he stick to his word?

Sara sighed in confusion. That man always had a way of making her head spin in circles. He'd pull her close and then push her away. She never understood why she dealt with all of the nonsense or why she didn't just pack up and leave everything she had behind. She came to Vegas because of him; she could leave for the same reason, right?

Getting up, she made her way to her bedroom to change into her pajamas, which consisted of flannel bottoms and a white tank top. It looked like Grissom wasn't going to show up, so why stay dressed up. Even though what she called dressed up was a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved shirt. A few moments later she retreated from her room, changed into her night clothes and her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail. She walked, barefooted, to her kitchen, and got herself a spoon and a tub of cookies and cream ice cream. That was going to be her dinner for the night. Just as she was about to sit down and wallow in her pity, there was a knock at the door. She put the ice cream and spoon on the coffee table and went to open the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled when she saw who was standing on the other side.

"Hi Sara." Grissom greeted, holding up a brown paper bag. She didn't say anything. She just stood in the doorway, staring at him. He still had his work clothes on, but his shirt was un-tucked and a few buttons were undone. Her anger towards him dissipated at the site. He looked absolutely gorgeous in her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for being late and you're obviously ready for bed, so I'll let you have this and I'll just leave." He said handing her the paper bag and turning around to leave.

"Wait, Grissom. You don't have to leave." Sara said to him before he could reach the steps. He then turned around and slowly walked in. She closed the door and went into the kitchen. She opened up the bag that he had given her and peaked inside.

"It's a veggie burger and fries." Grissom supplied. She looked up at him and smiled slightly as she unwrapped her food.

"It looks good. Thanks." She thanked him, placing a fry in her mouth. She then went to her refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "Do you want anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I already had something with a friend."

"Oh, so you had dinner with someone else and brought me something to make me and yourself feel better." Sara bitterly stated. She didn't know why she was getting upset again. He still did show up.

He sighed. "Sara, it wasn't like that. Sofia needed someone to talk to. She was thinking about quitting and I stopped her."

"You had dinner with Sofia? Great. Did she try to jump your bones at the table?" Sara said.

"Excuse me?" Grissom questioned. He was shocked that Sara would say something like that.

Sara scoffed. "Oh come on, like you don't see how she throws herself all over you. It's very much obvious."

"She may be doing those things, but I don't care." He said, adjusting his glasses. She just shook her head and walked past him to the living room. She picked up the melting ice cream and went to place it back into the freezer. She then sat at the breakfast bar to continue to eat. She knew that Grissom was staring at her. His gaze was something that she could feel no matter the distance. She took a bite of her burger and chewed slowly, in thought.

"Sara, are you alright?" Grissom asked. He was beginning to get concerned about her. He knew that she liked to keep her feelings hidden and then get truly upset about it at a later time.

"No Grissom, I am not alright. I feel pretty shitty right now and it's because of you." She confessed. Grissom stared blankly at her before responding.

"I know that I should have told you that I was taking Sofia out to dinner and I'm deeply sorry about that." Grissom apologized.

Sara laughed sarcastically. She couldn't believe the man before her sometimes. "Grissom you don't get it, do you?"

"Sara lis-" Grissom started but was cut off.

"No, you listen. Grissom I _love_ you! I am _in _love with you! It's amazing how many times you've hurt me and I can still find the will to say that to you. You know, I would have been left by now, but the thought of being away from you just kills me." She sobbed. "Look at what you do to me. You make me feel crazy and happy at the same time. You make me want to punch you and kiss you all at once. No one has ever had that affect on me and damn it Gil, I just want you to feel the same way." Her voice cracked at her last words and she placed her head on the breakfast bar and cried. She had just poured her heart out to the man of her dreams and she felt horrible. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay in there forever. After a few moments she became startled by the sensation of warm arms wrapped around her waist.

Grissom wiped away a few of her tears and pulled her towards him. She buried her head into his chest and continued to cry. It felt so good to be in his arms, but the pain was still evident. He kissed her forehead and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"I am so sorry for everything. I wish that I could take everything back that made you believe that I didn't feel the same way. I never meant to hurt you. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you and that there is someone way better that will be perfect for you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, feisty and just too good for me. I love you dearly, but I feel that if we go any further with our relationship then I would be holding you back from something better." He confessed in return. Sara then lifted her head off his chest looked him in the eyes.

"You, Gil Grissom, are perfect for me." Then she leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips. He quickly responded by pulling her close and deepening the kiss. It was of course not the first time they had kissed, but this time felt different. It was confirmation that their relationship was on its way to becoming something bigger than the both of them. They continued kissing; sinking in each other's touch and enjoying the sensation of their lips on the other's. After a few more moments they finally broke apart, catching their breath. Grissom placed his forehead on Sara's and closed his eyes.

"Is this the real thing, Grissom? You're not going to push me away again, are you?" She asked. She couldn't allow herself to go through the ups and downs again. She had to know that he was willing to commit to her fully and not play with her heart.

"I love you. Now that we have our true, true feelings out in the open, I don't think I could ever push you away again. You have to believe me."

"I believe you." Sara whispered. She couldn't believe that she was getting everything she ever wanted. She knew that Grissom would be the one for her since the day they met at the Forensics Academy conference those years ago.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm getting a little tired and you look exhausted." Grissom suggested.

"Yeah, confessing always makes me tired." She laughed as he pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and led them to her bedroom.

**Author's Note: I don't really like it, but maybe you'll think differently. So please review and tell me what you think. I feel as if it's missing something, so maybe you can help me. ******


End file.
